The present invention relates to a panel structure and more particularly to a panel structure which permits solar energy to pass therethrough for heating a collector or the like carried therebelow.
It is well known to mount panels on the roofs of buildings for permitting thermal energy from the sun to pass therethrough for heating collector panels. One such structure is disclosed in our co-opending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 673,664, filed on Apr. 5, 1976. In that particular application the panel is mounted on the roof so that solar energy heats the air carried within the attic producing a source of thermal energy. Hot air is forced through rocks for storing the thermal energy and is passed through the house for maintaining the desired temperature in the house.